


Let the pen go!

by EvangelineIIIMoscovia



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineIIIMoscovia/pseuds/EvangelineIIIMoscovia
Summary: —No! Give it back!—You can't make me!—Come back here!—What are you guys doing?—Just leave them be, they'll learn someday... I hope.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Let the pen go!

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, fellow subjects, this is my very first fanfiction, I request thou politely adress my mistakes, thank you.

Birds were chirping, bees were flying and the students of Kunugigaoka high were calmly enjoying their break. 

Keyword: 'were'

Young eyes widened as a red and black figure dashed around the cafeteria, triumphant grin plastered on his face while he jumped over tables and toppled food trays. Right behind him, another figure ran, his aura screamed death, and his once calm manner had distorted into one of unspeakable hate.

—Come back right now before I flay you alive!

—Ha! Such big words prez! As if you could actually do that.

The two demons kept on 'parkouring' over chairs and students alike, insults too horrible for mankind were said, threats previously unheard of were made, the red devil laughed maniacally and waved an object around...  
—Oh my god, is that Asanos' magic pen?

Asanos magic pen, currently known as that-pen-which-Karma-had-stolen, although it was usually referred to as the-only-pen-which-had-survived-an-all-night-cramming-with-Asano, the one, the only, the hero, the survivor.

Backstory no one asked for (it's a fricking pen!) but everyone gets:  
Ever since his 'revenge on Akabane by beating him on the winter exams' plan had succeeded, all of Kunugigaoka discoverded the reason Asano changed pens each semester, turns out the heavenly demon killed a pen each night before exams, the poor slaves were worked to death either by complete loss of ink or by completely destroying their tips, however, a hero shone in the darkness, an extremely insignificant two yen pen bought on a whim somehow survived the torture night, and managed to survive all exam-battlefields, rendering Asano 3 points above Akabane during the exams. Ever since that faithful day, Asano had grown attached to the pen, the Virtuosos named it Asanos' magical pen, and he took it everywhere he went.  
"I do not believe in superstitions, I just feel better with it around." Words from student council president one winter morning. 

Two minutes ago it appears that the class delinquent decided it was time to end his rivals' unhealthy obsession with said pen, and it seems that his brilliant minds' best solution was to make a hit and run. 

End of pen related flashback. 

—This pen must die! 

—Return it to me!  
Asano ran to save the hostage. 

—C'mon prez! I must destroy the drug before saving the addict. 

—You're the one who needs saving! 

—I'm not the one obsessed over a stupid p-oof! It seems the conversation distracted the assasin just long enough for Asano to tackle him to the floor. 

—You need saving from the revenge I will exact upon you for hurting my pen! 

It was at that moment, Karma knew, he fucked up. His death was inevitable, and he hadn't even written a will! He was still no bureaucrat, but he was certain he needed legal papers to justify why his nintendo switch was sent to the poor... 

Wait, a savior, the heavenly toll of the bells, the bells of an angel, an angel sent to help him live... Smack, Asano flicked his nose... 

—No, Bad Karma, don't ever do that again. 

Seems not even angels could save him, the entire class looked at Akabane, the delinquent, treated like a defenseless little feline not even worthy of Asanos' fists, reality slapped him, Asano was no fool, words and humiliation were his gratest weapons. He scoweld internally, knowing that if he showed that expression, Asano would take the opportunity to compare it to a kittens comical hiss. 

———————————— —————————————  
His revenge came after classes, an ambush, a swift kiss on the cheeks, an incredibly startled and embarrased class president... And suddenly, snatch! The pen was once again in Karmas domain. 

—No! Give it back! 

—You can't make me! 

—Come back here! 

—What are you guys doing? 

—Just leave them be, they'll learn someday... I hope... 

The Virtuosos could only watch as their two 'friends', geniuses and rivals, bickered over the custody and integrity of a pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, what do you think?


End file.
